Ensemble Mew Mew: Objects and Weapons
These are all the objects and weapons featured in [[Ensemble Mew Mew|'Ensemble Mew Mew']].' ''See the [[Ensemble Mew Mew: Attacks|'attacks]] page for a list of attacks mentioned here.'' The Rainbow Pearl Rainbow Pearl Dormant.png Rainbow Pearl Cracked.png|Cracked Rainbow Pearl Active.png|Active (Early stage) :The Rainbow Pearl is a rare object that fell from the sky of the Danseurs’ home planet, [[Ensemble Mew Mew: Locations#Arcenciel|'Arcenciel']]. The pearl has a similar appearance to the planet's sky, with a light rainbow color scheme over a creamy white, opaque background. The pearl's appearance was not a common phenomenon, completely new to the Danseurs, but was naturally occurring. Danseurs theorized that the pearl was a condensation or accumulation of many of their planet’s elements into one single object, but this was hard to prove. Nobody knew why the pearl came into existence, but the Danseurs' leader at the time decided to use the pearl as a decorative piece to be ogled at, rather than have it fully studied. : Back on Arcenciel, the pearl was kept by the Danseurs in the Grande Fleur’s atrium as a centerpiece. Many Danseurs considered the pearl symbolic of their planet, something beautiful and worthy of protection. For some, it was a symbol of good luck, for others it was simply an inspirational piece to influence their arts. Though the pearl was heavily guarded, there had been a few failed attempts at thievery by other species and even some Danseurs, but for the most part, it was hardly ever touched. : The pearl’s powers were never truly made known until it suddenly activated aboard the Diaboliques' ship after they managed to steal it. It was learned then that the pearl became active in the presence of extreme or high-intensity emotions. : Because such emotions vary between persons, the pearl's reactions are specific to whoever holds it. It also may activate if it senses an individual with a strong heart, will, or courage. In the case that the pearl is activated, it can actually be used to draw energy from other things, including any energy it expelled prior, but can also channel energy to be used in any way its possessor chooses. This is not actually discovered until Étoile uses the pearl to steal the Ensemble Mews’ powers and transform herself into a Mew using their stolen energy. The pearl had activated due to her feelings of desire, and she used this knowledge of its power to her advantage. : Why the pearl is able to “sense” the emotions and qualities of individuals and can transform them into Mews is uncertain—the humans all had the pearl’s power activate with animal DNA of some sort, but Étoile and Marianne were unusual cases, possessing no animal DNA (though Marianne had been tested for compatibility with animal DNA, she failed) and yet still acquiring a Mew form. : In Marianne’s case, because the pearl came from the Danseurs' home planet, it is possible that their essence went into her and allowed her to fight like they do. This is also a likely explanation for why the Ensemble Mews have any sort of elemental powers and can conjure them through their weapons, though they are not able to do It freely like Marianne, who was directly affected by the pearl and has a part of it in her body. : In Willow’s case, she had activated the pearl while holding her cat Mitzi, and thus she became a Mew without actually needing to be injected with DNA. So, it is possible that the pearl can interact with other beings to fuse their abilities together. However, this is the only case in which this effect is blatantly seen. Mew Weapons These are weapons used by each member of the [[Ensemble Mew Mews|'Ensemble Mews']] Sonorous Strawberry Triangle :This is Mew Parfait’s weapon. As with Mew Tangerine's weapon, Mew Parfait's weapon is itself the actual instrument. In this case, her weapon is a triangle, complete with the clip musicians use to hold the instrument. Unlike the other Mews, Mew Parfait cannot actually channel her sound and healing elements through her weapons without directly using her weapon. To heal or use a sound-based attack, she must ring her triangle either by attacking with either Ribbon Parfait Resonance or Ribbon Parfait Ring. The pearl’s power within her is only activated by courage, so she uses her weapon more passively when she is younger because she lacks high courage. She uses it more aggressively later on when she has gained that courage. :In the event that Mew Parfait loses the stick for her triangle, she can actually call it back to her. This is something none of the other Mews seem to be able to do with their weapons. It is believed that this ability has something to do with the fact that Mew Parfait was directly affected by the Rainbow Pearl rather than infused with its essence in the same way as the others, but this theory has not yet been proven by either [[Cadence Harper|'Cadence']] or [[Celestia Sweet|'Celestia']]. Licorice Tuning Sai : These are two sai that Mew Licorice attacks enemies with. They resemble tuning forks rather than traditional sai, so they are flat at the ends and have u-shaped extensions rather than one long pointed one that forks at the end. Mew Licorice's weapon resembles her instrument and reflects her overall themes and aspects which activate the pearl's power inside her—'harmony' and tranquility. As a leader, she is the group’s main center and keeps her teammates in line while remaining resonant and sound. : Other than using her weapon to physically attack, Mew Licorice projects her element, shadow, with it. She will typically strike her sai when projecting the screen of shadow and smoke to lull the enemy into a trance and confuse them. Mew Licorice attacks using Ribbon Licorice Tune. Blackberry Opera Fans : These are two fans that Mew Blackberry uses. Unlike the other Mews, she actually uses these more as accessory pieces than a legitimate weapon, but they can amplify her element when she attacks. The fans are colored with various shades of purple, similarly to Mew Blackberry’s outfit. With them, she is able to channel her element, song, and will use her main attack, Ribbon Blackberry Call. Unlike with the other Mews, she mostly uses her blackberry fans for show when she is not using it to channel her element. : When she attacks with Ribbon Blackberry Call, she does not actually use the fans unless she is incorporating an extra burst of sound energy on top of the energy from her voice. Because the pearl’s powers within her are activated by confidence, she must remain poised and in control when she uses her attack, and having the fans as an accessory weapon helps her focus and remain coordinated. Tangerine Sticks : These are Mew Tangerine’s weapon. They are orange drumsticks that she will either bang together or cross together to summon her attack, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. She is also able to use this to summon her element, earth. Though powerful, if Mew Tangerine loses her grip on her weapon, she will also lose her grip on the earth around her. : Because she uses extreme joy 'to activate the pearl’s powers within her, Mew Tangerine must remain in high spirits when she uses her weapon or attacks. When she does attack, her high energy is channeled through her tangerine sticks. ''Marianne's Light :Mew Meringue' is the only Mew who does not have a weapon. Instead, she fights directly with her element, '''light'. She has the ability to conjure it herself and will incorporate it in her fighting or dancing. This is an ability seen in the Danseur species, and it is likely that Marianne is able to use this power because the pearl directly affected her. Marianne fights through dancing, similarly to the Diaboliques, and as such is a perfect match to them. The power of the pearl inside of her is activated by excitement. This is not unlike Mew Tangerine's joy requirement, but Mew Meringue must also be focused and invested, not simply happy. Oddly, while she can control her element, Mew Meringue still attacks with [[Ensemble Mew Mew: Attacks#Ribbon_Meringue_Flash|'Ribbon Meringue Flash']] despite not actually needing to use a callout. Diaboliques Weapons These are weapons used by each member of the 'Diaboliques'' : Étoile's Gravity :Of the Diaboliques, '''Étoile is the only one who can manipulate an element while the rest of her teammates rely on their own dancing prowess or weapons. Because her element is gravity, Étoile can manipulate the weight of objects, either to prevent others from acquiring or using such objects, or to make it easier for her subordinates or herself to obtain them. She has a limit to how long and how often she can use her power, though, since doing so highly strains both her mind and body. :Étoile is able to use her gravity element in both her Danseur and Mew form, but she relies more on her physical weapon as a Mew to help channel and amplify it. : The Grande Sceptre : Using her scepter, Étoile can utilize her old powers to a greater degree without straining herself, since she is drawing power from the Rainbow Pearl. She is also able to push and pull objects to and away from her using the scepter, but still can’t do so on her own. The scepter has the Rainbow Pearl embedded into it, both so that Étoile can channel more power, and so that she can keep it safe and always in her sight. :Like Mew Parfait, Étoile can also bring her weapon back to her if she should lose her grip on it. And like Mew Meringue, she does not necessarily need a callout to use her weapon (but still does here and there), and thus can actually use it freely. Pink Sour Bomb Beads : These are Sissonne’s weapons of choice, which she sews together and wears as jewelry for accessibility. She attacks by throwing pink colored beads, which she uses like little bombs, at enemies, much like a child would throw poppers onto the ground. Her weapons are so named because of their color and smell. When her bomb beads explode, they release pink smoke and smell slightly sweet but sour, remnant of something like pink lemonade. : Sissonne always uses her beads exclusively when she dances, since she prefers to trick and surprise enemies, not letting them have a chance to guess where she will strike. The beads are fairly destructive things, and Sissonne has many of them that she brought with her from her planet. When in a pinch, she can create beads more from whatever is around her, but these makeshift beads are never her signature pink color since she uses elements from her planet to make them that are not present on Earth. Pas De Deux Batons Ribbon : These are Pas’ weapons of choice. They are black batons with purple ribbons that she uses both to distract enemies, and ensnare enemies or objects. Because she is obsessed with balance, Pas fights with two ribbon batons instead of just one, and they match her outfit colors. Pas will coordinate her plan of attack by distracting the enemy with her weapon during a dance and attacking the moment she sees that they've taken their eyes off of her. The name of her weapon is a pun on her own name, and she uses the term "Pas De Deux" to refer to them because she is using twin sticks in a dance. Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Weapons and Objects Category:Annika's Pages